No Way In This Or Any Other World!
by flarey phoenix
Summary: I will NOT stand for Blurr dying.... so i fixed it.
1. Chapter 1

**I will NOT stand for Blurr dying.... so I'm NOT gonna let him!**

**Disclaimer: only thing that belongs to me in this is Streak... that's about it. **

"W-WAIT!" a brief scream alert Cliffjumper as he closed the hatch to the incinerator unit, the red bot turned around twice, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"Hello?" he asked curiously

"O-openthedorplease!!" it screamed

"......" Cliffjumper thought he was going crazy, that was BLURR... he slowly opened the incinerator unit and took out the blue crushed cube and examined it for a second "....Blurr?" he asked

"H-help.... s-sparkalmostcrushed..." the cube whimpered in pain

"Primus!" Cliffjumper yelped "I'll get Longarm," he spoke

"Nonono!" Blurr replied before Cliffjumper could move or do anything "Longarmisthetraitor, hedidthistome, he'sadecepticon!!!" Blurr cried frantically, Cliffjumper stared at him in shock "j-justgetamedic!" he screamed as Cliffjumper nodded quickly, locked Longarm's door sneakily then ran out the building.

"HELP!" Cliffjumper screamed as he ran into the medical wing of the elite guard head-quarters

"What is it Cliffjumper?" a young mech asked,

"I need a senior medi-bot IMMEDIATELY!" he ordered causing the younger to flinch

"I-I'm sorry sir.... the medi-bots are scattered throughout the cosmos, the only senior medi-bot left with Rodimus Prime and his team" he explained as Cliffjumper growled

"Elite Guard Agent Blurr is in dire need of medical assistance, this is life or death here!" he growled as the young mech nodded, his arm turning into an array of medical tools.

"I'll see what i can do," he nodded and followed Cliffjumper back to the communications tower.

"....Where is he?" the young medic asked, panting slightly

"There!" Cliffjumper panicked as he pointed to the cube

"....H-help," Blurr's weak voice mumbled

"Oh sweet primus what happened?!" the medic yelped in shock and moved quickly to the fallen.... cube.

"C-compacter..... S-Shockwave.... Longarm," Blurr groaned, his voice becoming slower and quieter

"Stay with me soldier, you can't die on us now," he growled and picked up the cube. He then began to run back to the medical ward and place the cube down on the surgery table.

"Can you do this?" Cliffjumper asked, concern lacing through his voice

"I may look young sir, but I've had a lot of experience in medical work.... just never this severe, usually the patient would be permanently deactivated by now...." he sighed as he began to work "the fastest and easiest way to save Blurr.... would be to remove his entire spark and spark casing and build an entire new body.... Cliffjumper, go get Wheeljack and Perceptor." He instructed, Cliffjumper nodded then transformed and drove off at top speed. "How did you survive this?" he asked mainly to himself but Blurr was so scared that he had to reply...

"S-spark casing.... small, n-not that easily.... crushed," he groaned as the medic nodded

"Brace yourself, this will hurt," the medic warned

"N-nothing compared to-" his voice failed him for a second as he made a sound of pain "-t-this," he finished

"Save your voice Blurr...." he sighed and began to dig into the crumpled armour, causing hoarse pained cries from the recon officer.

---

"Wheeljack, Perceptor!" Cliffjumper hollered as he ran through the lower levels of the Head-quarters, also known as the 'OH MY GOD DON'T GO DOWN THERE, WHEELJACK ALERT' levels, happily dubbed that by the Jet twins.

"Whoa-whoa kid, what's wrong?" Wheeljack yelped as Cliffjumper crashed into the scientist's lab, Wheeljack was instantly at his side, kneeling down to help him up.

"Blurr.... BADLY damaged... help!" Cliffjumper panted as Wheeljack frowned

"How badly?" Wheeljack asked

"HE'S A SLAGGIN CUBE!" Cliffjumper screamed, Wheeljack scowled and transformed coming Perceptor about the news he headed top speed to the medical ward.

"Medi-bot... Streak?" Wheeljack asked in shock when he saw who was performing the work

"I need a new body for Blurr's spark STAT!" he yelled, Wheeljack saw right through the angered tone in the apprentice's voice, the poor bot was so scared of doing something wrong, Blurr was in fact a very much needed bot in the Elite Guard, his speed was un-catchable... un-beatable even.

"By primus what happened?!" Wheeljack asked as he moved closer

"Longarm....Shockwave," Blurr whimpered shocking the scientist

"You can still talk?!" Wheeljack asked in shock, "and what do you mean?"

"Longarm is Shockwave the Decepticon communication officer... he's the traitor," Streak responded with a low snarl, Wheeljack sent a collective comm. Throughout the HQ skipping Longarm's communicator.

"How are you going to do this alone, Streak?" Wheeljack asked softly, the young medic growled

"I'm not a sparkling Wheeljack," he replied as he snipped a few loose wires and dug deeper, a crackled hiss of pain was the response given.

"But you are a youngling" Wheeljack sighed and rubbed his forehead,

"W-Wheeljack?" Blurr asked

"Yeah Blurr?" Wheeljack asked, finding it strange talking to the mangled blue cube.

"STOP TALKING AND HELP!" he screamed, his voice breaking from the strain of a jagged piece of metal; digging into his vocal processors.

"Sorry," Wheeljack apologised quickly, his head-fins flashing with his speech "Blurr... i don't know if I'll be able to put your speed the way it was...." he sighed

"J-just.... do it..." Blurr whimpered, not caring that much about how fast he was anymore. Wheeljack nodded and walked out.

"Blurr.... you won't be able to talk for a while now...." Streak explained as Blurr whimpered

"W-why?" he asked fearfully

"I'm removing the spark from your damaged shell... you'll only speak when your spark is put into a new body," he explained

"Ok," Blurr responded curtly "just don't....let... me die..." his voice dispersed into nothing as streak cut the lines and lifted the small glowing box out of the crumpled cube and placed it in a case which kept the spark pulsing outside the body.

"You'll be safe here," Streak smiled slightly then tried to excavate some sort of working mechanism from Blurr's body.

-----------

"Wheeljack, there is only a 25 percent probability that this procedure will work effectively, Streak is too young to perform this task," Perceptor spoke in his computer drone-like voice as he helped Wheeljack build the new body in record speed

"Streak has done a lot since he was found in the ruins of Kaon... we should have more faith in the youngling," Wheeljack sighed, opening a draw; he looked through the small metal parts in the draw and sighed, running a hand down his face he closed it.

"What is wrong?" Perceptor asked

"I can't find the mechanism that enabled Blurr to travel at those speeds...he'd be lost without that ability," he explained softly as Perceptor let a rare smile cross his faceplates and walked out the room to his own lab. He waved his hand over a panel on the wall, allowing the very wall itself to crumble down and disappear. Behind it was another room entirely.

"Let me see," he mumbled and searched through the small components and made a brief 'hmpf' noise before walking out empty handed, closing the door with another brief wave of his hand he walked back to his friends' lab. "Unfortunately... neither can i," Perceptor sighed

"I think i have it," Streak walked in, holding a small black chip with blue glowing lines pulsing across it.

"By primus..." Wheeljack breathed and took it "this thing is.... I've never seen anything like this!" Wheeljack frowned

"It was buried inside a busted motility cable; the protective lining of the cables protected it from being crushed along with everything else." He explained with a grin that could rival a Sparklings with its first toy!

"This is what made him go so fast?!" Wheeljack asked in shock as Streak nodded positively

"The lines on the chip are moving..." Perceptor breathed in awe as he took the small chip then transformed, using his alt mode to examine the object further. "It seems as if the lines are moving at a speed almost as fast as light itself, quicker than sound i assure you.... they seem like they're pulsing when they're really just moving at a repeated loop." Perceptor explained "this chip is unlike anything I've seen... and now we know why nobody was ever able to match Blurrs' speed and agility." with that said he transformed and handed the small chip to Wheeljack.

"It was in the motility cables right?" Wheeljack asked curiously, a nod was his response from Streak whom still smiled. "You did good kid," he smiled as Streak beamed

"Thanks!" he grinned as Wheeljack placed the chip in the left hip of the proto-form body. Immediately the chip submerged into one of the motility cables and the body shook for a second before falling still.

".... That was odd," Perceptor mumbled as all three bots stared at the half finished body in pure confusion.

"Finish the body.... we need Blurr," Streak instructed then ran out back to the medical ward

".... That bot'll make a fine CMO in the future," Wheeljack smiled as the door closed.

"Indeed." Perceptor agreed; getting back to work.

----

"....Where's its armour?" Streak asked curiously, a brief chuckle escaped Wheeljack vocalizers

"He needs to get his alt mode back" Perceptor explained as they led the body down on the table. Streak nodded and walked over to the encased spark chamber and plucked it out of the safe containment carefully.

"Is his chest fully built?" Streak asked cautiously, twin nods were his answer. "Ok, step back, and no noise," he instructed as both did as instructed and stood in the shadows of the room.

"Gently...." he mumbled and placed the chamber in the proper place being as mindful and careful as a CMO would in this position. He then took to attaching the cables and Energon lines to the spark chamber as the bot on the table lay still as stone. "Wheeljack sir?" Streak asked, the aforementioned bot stepped closer and clipped a wire from his wrist into a port on Blurrs un-protected arm, sending a small voltage of electricity through the line. Almost immediately the spark pulse erratically before the body on the table shook; the bright blue optics onlined in a bright flash of blue light as the body convulsed and looked up at them.

"Blurr?" Wheeljack asked cautiously

"OHMYSWEETPRIMUSYOUSAVEDME!!" Blurr screamed and with the speed of light he jumped onto Wheeljack and gave him the most crushing hug he could ever give, and then moved straight onto Streak who squeaked and tried to wriggle free "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!" he cried

"Blurr.... you should rest to regain some manner of strength," Perceptor sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Butfirst, LongarmisthetraitorhedisgusedhimselfasanAutobotcalledLongarmtoinfiltraitourranks; furthermoreheistheoneresponsibleformydilema" he spoke with his usual speed and with a smile that really wouldn't be removed from his face... HE WAS ALIVE.

"Longarm will be sent to the stockades soon enough" Wheeljack smiled and patted his friend on the back "get an Alt-mode," he smirked as Blurr looked down and then hid behind something, a few moments later a sound of a scanner was heard and Blurr walked out looking like his old flashy self.

"Iwishtobetherewhenheisarrested." Blurr spoke defiantly and with an edge of anger in his voice.

"Anything else you wish to do?" Wheeljack asked with a smile as Blurr put his finger to his lip thoughtfully

".... I wanna go back to earth," Blurr smiled; even he enjoyed teasing the yellow bot about his speed.

"It shall be done!" Wheeljack grinned. "Shall we go get the traitor then?" he asked, a speedy nod was his response from all three others in the room. "Then let's go." He spoke seriously and walked out the room, followed by Blurr, Streak and Perceptor.

"Wheeljack, what is this about Longarm?" a rather strict voice called, the four stopped and turned to look at the large form of Ultra Magnus.

"Oh erm, Ultra Magnus sir.... you're back?" Streak asked in shock

"Just got back and when i read the comm. I was rather shocked, care to explain your reason for this assumption?" he asked with narrowed optics

"Streak.... go and get it," Wheeljack instructed, Streak nodded and ran back inside the med-bay, retrieving the now grey block of crumpled metal he walked back out.

"Here's our reasoning," Streak spoke up softly, watching Blurrs expression fall as he realized that was him...

"What is that?" Ultra Magnus asked in irritation

"Me," Blurr replied quietly, his head lowered.

"What?" the Autobot elite guard commander questioned, moving closer to the dejected recon officer.

"Longarm, or should i say Shockwave, trapped Blurr in the compactor built into the west wing.... crushed him down into that, we were lucky Streak was still on base or else we'd of never saved him," Wheeljack explained, putting a hand on the shaking blue speedster.

"By Primus.... Streak you saved him?" he asked, the youngling nodded in response, Ultra Magnus smiled and nodded his appreciation.

"You'll be rewarded for this young one i promise," he smiled as Streaks smile grew in size. "Forgive my doubting attitude, let's go get Longarm shall we?" he grumbled then made his way over to the communications tower with the other four.

"You ok Blurr?" Streak asked concernedly, Blurrs response was a small smile

"Justfreaksmeoutknowingthatthingwasme..." he mumbled, still in his quick pace but Streak could actually understand him.

"Don't worry, you're alive and still speedy, nothing to worry about," Streak smiled comfortingly as he patted the taller bots back and walked with him to the communications tower.

Once there, Cliffjumper had been waiting by the door, making sure Longarm didn't know he was caught. When Cliffjumper saw the Blue bot standing in the doorway behind Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Perceptor and Streak, he grinned.

"You did it!" he grinned, Streak nodded and smiled slightly for Blurr who was still slightly unnerved by seeing his crumpled old body.

"Is he in there?" Prowl asked with the authority he usually carried

"Not left since he walked in with... Blurr," Cliffjumper mumbled the last bit softly, not really wanting to think about the fact that he almost incinerated Blurr alive.

"Open the door" Ultra Magnus ordered strictly

"W-wait," Blurr spoke up, gaining attention from the large bot. "Letmegoinfirst, disorientatehim..." he explained his outburst. Cliffjumper awaited the nod of approval, when it was given, he silently un-locked the door and opened it. As soon as he did so, Blurr sped in, going around in a circle around the large room, shocking and confusing the grey bot inside.

"Can'tbeatmethateasilySHOCKWAVE!" Blurr growled in anger as he sped faster

".... I-Impossible!" Longarm breathed as he watched everything fly up into the air at the updraft being created by the blue blurr that sped around the room at a speed unmatchable. Then it just froze and fell to the floor as the bot sped out.

"Improbable is more like it," Ultra Magnus growled as he blocked the only exit in the room.

"Ultra Magnus sir!" Longarm gulped

"Cut the act, slagger, we know who you are" Wheeljack snarled, optics flashing dangerously. Longarm then growled and transformed into Shockwave.

"You have no way of escaping" Perceptor narrowed his optics

"Andnohopeofgettingoutofthestockades!" Blurr growled angrily

'_Skywarp, teleport to my location and get me out of here'_ Shockwave sent through a comm. Link. As soon as he'd sent it, the petrified seeker warped in, grabbed him and warped back out again.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Streak yelped in shock, staring at the space Shockwave once occupied.

"Blurr..." Ultra Magnus spoke as the blue racer stared with fear swirling through his usually confident optics.

"Y-yessir?" Blurr asked with a gulp

".... You are to accompany Jazz Sentinel and I on a mission back to Earth, Streak... you're promoted... Wheeljack, Perceptor, fortify the base, change all access codes and put a teleportation block on the grids" he instructed as all four nodded in response. "Come on Blurr, let's go." He ordered and walked out.

----

"What happened?" Megatron snarled; Shockwave lowered his head at the tyrants' hissy fit.

"Elite Guard Recon Agent Blurr, i was positive that I'd silenced that annoying bot when i crushed him in the compactor... it appears he lives, he told Ultra Magnus of my alliances after a trainee Medi-bot and the chief scientist and engineers saved his life... i had no choice but to get out of there." Shockwave explained, his head still facing the floor in respect.

"How did he survive being crushed into an itty bitty cube?!" Blitzwing's angry persona yelled in frustration

"Agent Blurr has a spark chamber the size of human 'game cube' it's small and isn't easily crushed, his spark is a bit smaller than that, allowing him aerodynamic speed and an advantage in situations such as the compactor... but i doubt he'll be willing to face any cons any time soon," Blackarachnia sneered as she 'fell' down from the web she'd spun in her spider form.

"The fear alone will make his processors short out," the female Starscream clone laughed nastily.

"Don't be so sure," Shockwave sighed, rubbing his forehead "even after i did that, he still challenged me when he ran in the room first... i doubt he'll let fear stop him in his duty." He explained

"Be that as it may, we'll have difficulty getting into the Autobot Elite Guard base now... find a way around it Shockwave," Megatron ordered, a curt nod was his response as Shockwave turned on his heels and walks off.

---

**BLURR IS NOT DEAD UNTIL I SEE GREY! End of Discussion. **


	2. Authors note, about Sequel

****

Ok, since someone pointedly said they wanted a sequel.... i decided what the heck and i'm doing it for ya..... But just gonna ask....... does u want any pairings, cause to be honest i wanna pair lil streak up with Blurr o.O

so yeah, i need reviews on if u want it or not

:D tah for all the reviews so far tho... i'm glad its liked :)


End file.
